


Nate Heywood's Bad Day

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: AU Snippets [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Technically, they did save the world. Of course, the world wouldn't have needed saving if they hadn't read from the book in the first place, but saving the world probably fixed their mistakes. Still, Nate would rather not do anything like this ever again [A snippet of an AU based on The Mummy (1999)]





	Nate Heywood's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> This is a small snippet dedicated to the wonderful Agentmarymargaretskitz, who I had a conversation about this AU with. Sorry it's so short

“It has been an adventure,” Kendra said. “And we proved the Bembridge Scholars wrong.”

“We raised someone from the dead and unleashed evil on the world,” Nate said. “And Rip’s plane only had two seats so Zari and I were strapped to the wings.”

“That was fun,” Zari said.

“What definition of fun do you use?”

“We saved the world,” Sara said. “Can you ask for anything else?”

“To never meet another mummy ever. I’m going back to the library and I’m never leaving.”

“You’re not the one who nearly got sacrificed,” Kendra said.

“Or thrown around a room by Hath-Set while you two were trying to read a book,” Sara said.

“Or fought dozens of mummies on your own,” Zari said.

“You cut a scarab out my arm,” Nate said. “Do you know how many times we have nearly died since you took us to Hamunaptra? And that was two days ago!”

“But you came,” Sara said.

“Kendra wanted to.”

“I never actually asked how you two know each other.”

“We grew up together, Nate’s practically my brother,” Kendra said. “A few days. It feels longer.”

“That’s what constant near-death experiences do to you,” Nate said. Kendra and Sara ignored him, too busy smiling at each other.

“I’m looking forward to a lifetime,” Sara said, leaning over and kissing Kendra.

“And with that, I’m leaving,” Zari said. “Nice to meet the three of you, please don’t come back.”

“Believe me,” Nate said. “I am never coming back. I love history, but if I never see a mummy again, it’ll be too soon.”

* * *

“Oh, come on,” Nate said, ten years later. “Mummies, again?”


End file.
